warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:BladeOfHope
Hello there! Welcome to my talk page. I assume you want to talk to me :3 Leave a message, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Please keep the cursing to a minimum, and try to be polite. I don't deal with angry people very well x_x SO YAY :3 Welcome! Hi, welcome to the Warriors Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:BladeOfHope page. Before you look at the wiki, please read the rules. If you want to meet the staff and the users, please take a look here! If you feel like reading a new exciting fanfic but are not sure which, press the Random Page button! Feel free to use the IRC to talk with other members here! Thanks for contributing to the Warriors Fanfiction Wiki. Happy Editing! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! RedPandaPotter (talk) 22:34, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Welcome to da wiki! Have a really good time here! May StarClan light your path! ~ Infect me with your lies and fill me with your poison 23:10, September 7, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome! I think Sapphire Storms is off to a great start! ~ Infect me with your lies and fill me with your poison 23:18, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey, welcome to the wiki! I know I'm a bit late, but you are pretty new so I'll say hi anyways :D I'm Firey, and maybe we can become friends! [[User:Cchen3|'I got a call saying I was famous,']][[User talk:Cchen3|'but it was from 911']] 01:48, September 8, 2013 (UTC) I'll read that soon :D Would you mind reading some of my stories? Some are bad, but I prefer Fate. In the Sun and Moon (Series). Thanks :D [[User:Cchen3|'I got a call saying I was famous,']][[User talk:Cchen3|'but it was from 911']] 02:02, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Okay, thanks :D [[User:Cchen3|'I got a call saying I was famous,']][[User talk:Cchen3|'but it was from 911']] 02:50, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I'm Spirit. Every time I see a new user, I just need to say: WELCOME TO WFW!! that's pretty much it. :) Hope you like it here :D 00:02, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Do you mind doing that?? If you don't then...Can you please...? I just don't know how to code aha but you seem really good at it. And I don't have any specific color or font whatever you feel looks good just please no like pink or yellow that stuff and for the font now like all cursivy.. so it's readable... OMG IF THERE IS LIKE A GREEK FONT CAN YOU DO THAT?!?!?! If not then yeah just whatever aha. THANKS!!!!!!!! You cannot live with a paw in each world.Only you can choose your destiny 00:47, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Yea thats great!! You cannot live with a paw in each world.Only you can choose your destiny 00:59, September 23, 2013 (UTC) It's great thanks!! But.. I feel like I sound really selfish and bossy but do you know if you can use a font called that lookes like this ---> Dalek I LOVE this font!! If you can, can you make it this font...? THANKS AGAIN!! You cannot live with a paw in each world.Only you can choose your destiny 01:10, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Oops I never told you what it's called. It's called Dalek. Thanks You cannot live with a paw in each world.Only you can choose your destiny 01:11, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Oh alright AND THANKSS I LOVE IT SO MUCHH!!! I gave you credit for the coding ;) You deserve it! You cannot live with a paw in each world.Only you can choose your destiny Aha ok thanks bunches! XD You cannot live with a paw in each world.Only you can choose your destiny 01:21, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! I really look forward to reading everyone's stories and creating my own. Scream with the voice of an angel, lie in the name of the gospel, smile in the face of your victims, smile for me (talk) 00:56, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I'll go ahead and start reading it, it sounds cool ;) Scream with the voice of an angel, lie in the name of the gospel, smile in the face of your victims, smile for me (talk) 01:02, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Did you make a wiki? Or any plans?? You cannot live with a paw in each world.Only you can choose your destiny 03:45, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Not bad... But do the people request the pics, then we put it on, and they start a story? Or do like, they put the pic up and start a story.. You cannot live with a paw in each world.Only you can choose your destiny 23:14, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Hai! I just started writing my first story, it's called I'm Not You. I've only got chapter 1 in, but I'll be working on it more. Oh and I commented on your This is The End, amazing story:) Scream with the voice of an angel, lie in the name of the gospel Smile in the face of your victims, smile for me 01:00, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Blade. I was wondering if you want to do a collab. Would you like to? I don't have a plot quite yet... But I might think of something! ^ ^ [[User:Eeveestar|'L'i'f'e 'i's 'l'i'k'e 'a 'y'o'y'o...']][[User talk:Eeveestar|''' I't ''h'a's ''i't's' u'p'''s '''a'n'd ''d'o'w''''''n's.]] 04:26, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Okai! Any ideas? ~'''MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS AHEAD~ I'm thinking a story of a Clan cat and a kittypet/loner/rogue that fall in love, and have to keep their secret. Lol I dunno. One of us could tell from the point of view of the kittypet, and one of us could tell from the Clan cat's POV. Aaaand since I can't think of good story names, I think I'll leave that part to you. If you have any ideas for the plot, I'll hear it/them and we can choose which story. :3 [[User:Eeveestar|'L'i'f'e 'i's 'l'i'k'e 'a 'y'o'y'o...']][[User talk:Eeveestar|''' I't ''h'a's ''i't's' u'p'''s '''a'n'd ''d'o'w''''''n's.]] 18:07, September 29, 2013 (UTC) I like Secrets of the Night. It's so epic-sounding. X3 [[User:Eeveestar|'''Li'f'e 'i's 'l'i'k'e 'a 'y'o'y'o...']][[User talk:Eeveestar|''' I't ''h'a's ''i't's' u'p'''s '''a'n'd ''d'o'w''''''n's.]] 19:23, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Okai. I'll go ahead and make the page. Okai? [[User:Eeveestar|'''Li'f'e 'i's 'l'i'k'e 'a 'y'o'y'o...']][[User talk:Eeveestar|''' I't ''h'a's ''i't's' u'p'''s '''a'n'd ''d'o'w''''''n's.]] 20:59, September 29, 2013 (UTC) I wanted to use OCs anyway. :3 [[User:Eeveestar|'''Li'f'e 'i's 'l'i'k'e 'a 'y'o'y'o...']][[User talk:Eeveestar|''' I't ''h'a's ''i't's' u'p'''s '''a'n'd ''d'o'w''''''n's.]] 23:07, September 29, 2013 (UTC) I'm making the story's page now. ;3 [[User:Eeveestar|'''Li'f'e 'i's 'l'i'k'e 'a 'y'o'y'o...']][[User talk:Eeveestar|''' I't ''h'a's ''i't's' u'p'''s '''a'n'd ''d'o'w''''''n's.]] 23:18, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Looooooooooooooooool. X3 [[User:Eeveestar|'''Li'f'e 'i's 'l'i'k'e 'a 'y'o'y'o...']][[User talk:Eeveestar|''' I't ''h'a's ''i't's' u'p'''s '''a'n'd ''d'o'w''''''n's.]] 02:44, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Hi!Guppy990 (talk) 20:21, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! Raintail222 (talk) 00:01, October 26, 2013 (UTC)Rain![: I'm leaving because I'm stressed to keep my father happy. I'll miss you, and I hope you'll have a good life <3 Anyways, it's no one's fault, so don't blame yourself. Gone with the wind '' Never to be seen again...'' 23:32, November 10, 2013 (UTC) BLADE YOUR SIGGIE IT'S BEAUTIFUL I JUST X3 But in the end... it doesn't even matter. 02:47, November 11, 2013 (UTC) IT LOOKS LIKE A HORIZONTAL SUNRISE .3. But in the end... it doesn't even matter. 02:50, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Wait, I have 2000? (checks) SWEET! Maybe soon, I have to finish my science homework [[User:Bluestar&Brightheart|Hush Now]][[User talk:Bluestar&Brightheart|'' Close Your Eyes Before The Sleep'']] 04:29, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Mmkay. I'll be abou 15 min or something. ---- Hi, I'm Flamestar. I was wondering..could you make a siggie for me? I dont know how to make them. Flamestar22 (talk) [[User:Bluestar&Brightheart|Hush Now]][[User talk:Bluestar&Brightheart|'' Close Your Eyes Before The Sleep'']] 04:31, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Blade, are you online? :D GET ON CHAT INSTANTLYYYY I'm too cool for a cool signature. (talk) 00:55, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Chat? Winxclubfan1/Sig 19:59, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Delete Yeah you can ask for articles to be deleted at any time. And the article was deleted :3 [[User:Wetstream|Fuzzy Blue Lights]][[User talk:Wetstream|'' If you began to wave goodbye...]] 20:28, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Done :3 [[User:Wetstream|'''''Fuzzy Blue Lights]][[User talk:Wetstream|'' If you began to wave goodbye...]] 21:00, November 27, 2013 (UTC) If Dawn already asked for one, you should let the other person have it. Just seems fair, right? [[User:Wetstream|Fuzzy Blue Lights]][[User talk:Wetstream|' If you began to wave goodbye...]] 00:50, November 28, 2013 (UTC) In the title of the adoption request you put: Adopted by (insert users name). After that an admin will switch it to the adopted stories page. [[User:Wetstream|Fuzzy Blue Lights]][[User talk:Wetstream|'' If you began to wave goodbye...]] 00:54, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Aha!! OMG thats awesomee!! Black Veil Brides 02:06, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, i gtg eat dinner.. Black Veil Brides 03:28, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for the birthday wishes! <33 Wetstream 20:19, November 29, 2013 (UTC) I updated Blood River in case you are interested. :3 JaceAll that and abs of steel. What more could you want? 20:35, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Just wondering: On your userpage what the hell do you mean by UT?? HoHoHoMerry Christmas everyone! 17:08, December 5, 2013 (UTC) OMISC, I got into a new band ;D There pretty good and the singer is cute <33 Black Veil Brides 02:00, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Blayde! I'm not sure if I can get on chat, so I'm asking you here :3 Can you finish reading Pine Frost for me? Thanks <3 [[User:Silverstourm/Sig|'Even 'if ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'I 'lose ']][[Pine Frost|'my 'memory, 'I 'will ']][[Dark of Night|'never 'forget 'you <3]] 02:59, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Sleeping With Sirens <3 ENJOY! Black Veil Brides 03:06, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Well you are popular :D You're a great person! But take your time, I just wanted to see how I can improve that story. [[User:Silverstourm/Sig|'Even 'if ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'I 'lose ']][[Pine Frost|'my 'memory, 'I 'will ']][[Dark of Night|'never 'forget 'you <3]] 03:08, December 6, 2013 (UTC) I would LOVE to read your book, but I really don't want to be giving out my email online, especially as the address has my name in it. Just in case you're interested, I updated Blood River. :) HoHoHoMerry Christmas everyone! 17:22, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Two things: 1. I would make an account but I think I would just get thoroughly confused between that account and the one for reading U-T. xD 2. Get on WFW chat! HoHoHoMerry Christmas everyone! 17:31, December 6, 2013 (UTC) I want Pink, purple, and black! Anything you reccomend realy... Sandyfire (talk) 23:14, December 6, 2013 (UTC) You go to 'Preferences', then go to the 'Signature' section. In the box you put { {SUBST:User:BladeOfHope/Sig} } without the spaces. :3 A day without sunshine is like, you know, night. 16:37, December 7, 2013 (UTC) :D IT'S PERFECT I'm too cool for a cool signature. (talk) 19:01, December 7, 2013 (UTC) So for my signature Can it be something from the lyrics of Numb, with a bright green colour and purple and/or black. :3 No bg, and whatever font you'd like. *presses "That was easy" button from Staples* I'm too cool for a cool signature. (talk) 19:11, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Just making sure it works 23:13, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Collab Part SPOILER WARNING Herro Bladey! It's your turn in Changed-and here is was I would like you to write: I want the cats to discuss returning to the ForestClan or whether they can ever return to their normal lives again. Perhaps include a lot of arguing...? Er, that's all really, but if you get what I mean you can extend it and make a nice chapter,. HoHoHoMerry Christmas everyone! 18:16, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Hi Blade! Sorry I was away when you got on, I was at church. Anywho, I don't think you saw the chat that I left just in case you came on: I ISH OFFICIALLY A FAN OF MARRED! Yes, I know you probably saw my comment but I wanted to tell you personally xD. So anyway, if you wanna get on chat I'll be there.... Sky Storm 22:14, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Hi blade you seem cool and you probs are . So i just wanted to say hi and stuff. Yeah im akward bye and stuff umm bye Wolfgazer (talk) 03:57, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Please read my first songfic hollyleafs theme song it would make this incredibly akward Girl happy , like umm really happy so umm bye The ugly truth says it all Me, Shiny, and Sky knew it ALL ALONG. Here's what happened: When Doktor left, I tried to throw a party. And then a guy called Guineasburg came. After that, Doktor came again and Shiny, Sky, and I had a HUGE shock: GUINEASBURG WAS DOKTOR YOUTUBE! Ugh. And then this guy called 111111111111111111q came and I predicted that he was Doktor and Guinea as well... ugh. Can you pass this on to Eevee, Fuzzy, and other users who were there? Not Shiny and Sky though, they saw what happened. Thanks! Roar!SantaClaws 05:07, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Ooo, I would love a gradient siggy, that would be cool :3 Pebblesong (talk) 03:30, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Okai, but thanks for asking :3 I always appreciate it. Pebblesong (talk) 03:41, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey Blade, I wanted to tell you that you shouldn't make all your pages in your series if the book before isn't done. I'm pretty sure its a rule now, and yeah. Though I can't wait for Marred (Series)! [[User:Cchen3|'It's 'never ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'too 'late ']][[Pine Frost|'to 'start 'dreaming']] 00:46, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey, long time no talk! Sorta... Well I just wanna say, your profile pic. ISH AWESOME~ I just had to. Especially since I like, just got into Soul Eater.. so.. yeh :D Black Veil Brides 02:40, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Hai! Thanks for for the welcome and letting me know those things. I took off my age (yes I do have permission btw) and I will go check out those peeps for sure! So ya, thanks again :) XxfoREVerxX (talk) 23:19, December 29, 2013 (UTC) PHEW'. Thank you so much!! We are grace.We are power.We are RiverClan. 02:31, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Blade!!!!!!!! I got my first 1,000 edits!!!!!! :3333333 You've got to touch the skyto soar like a falcon 05:07, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Oh Sorry Blade! I didn't see this chat until severeal hours later... sorry! LoveandJoy 05:31, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Ok, and i hope to be good friends too. My aim is to befriend everyone, which is going to be hard since i tend to be alone or with my best mate. DarkMidnightHowl8642 (talk) 02:48, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Blade I just came to show off my new sig aha Before you judge me, make sure you're perfect 04:25, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Heyyy :) Thanks for saying hi and offering to help me with mah siggy. I would love for some help, because I'm pretty awful at coding. Haha. If you could show me the basics sometime, that would be great! As a side note, I also happened to glance at some of your writing, and may I say it is FREAKING FANTASTIC!!!!!! You are really great at writing! I especially liked your Capture fanfic. Well, thanks again, and thank you for the cookie! Bookwormicus (talk) 03:05, February 14, 2014 (UTC) omfg, yes. i'm joining asdfghjhkl; k :P Breeze Gay ships are yay ships 00:54, February 18, 2014 (UTC) HAPPEH BIRTHDAY BL4D3 HAPPEH BIRTHDAY :DD HERE'S THE PICTURE I WAS DRAWING~ It was better before converting it to JPEG but WHATEVER HAPPY BIRTHDAY :D Before you judge me, make sure you're perfect 01:09, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Epical News So I er was stalking what Eevee said to you, and I saw this. And my first thought was. "IT'S YOUR BDAY?" HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU~ HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOUUUU HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR BLADE HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU~ Hope you have a great bday m'dear <3 [[User:Cchen3|''F'R''O]][[User talk:Cchen3|''Z'E'N'']][[Flames of Love|''The ''cold '']][[Pine Frost|''never ''bothered ]][[Cold|''me ''anyway'']] 01:16, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Errrmmm.... Happy belated birthday Blade! :) <3 Happy birthday to you (cha cha cha)! ~ Yvetal and Xerneas We create life, And destroy it 12:38, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Blade, as soon as I read Everlasting and realized it was up for adoption, I knew I had to adopt it. May I? [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gingerstripe This is my] [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Gingerstripe ''RE][http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/Remedy ME][http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/Burnfire D''''']Y'' 04:50, March 12, 2014 (UTC) ay Blade! We haven't really talked that much in awhile Chat? [[User:Bluestar&Brightheart|''Oh I May Be ''On The Side Of The '']]''Angels, But Don't Think ''[[The Last Sunset|''For One Second That I ''Am One Of Them'']] 23:41, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Hey Blade! I know you are fabulous at art, and I wondered wether you would make a cover for Shimmer of Teardrops? I just started writing it but I'm addicted. <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 Ginger [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gingerstripe This is my] [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Gingerstripe ''RE''][http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/Remedy ''ME''][http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/Burnfire ''D'']Y' 10:09, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Do you think you could do the Imorus Key in Chapter One? If you need a inspiration, click on the link. If you could also put Shimmer of Teardrops on it, it would make my life. A black or silver background would be fine. simple! :D I'm digging the sig, words and all. Thanks, darling. <3 [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gingerstripe ''This is my] [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Gingerstripe RE][http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/Remedy ME][http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/Burnfire D''''']Y'' 08:25, March 14, 2014 (UTC) You owe me an opinion on your opinions page D: You did so many opinions underneath mine xc Can you do mine? Please :3 [[User:Cchen3|''You brought ''me into '' ''this, so '']][[User talk:Cchen3|''now you're ''going to ''bring me out]] 23:19, March 22, 2014 (UTC) I am a what? :ooooo [[User:Cchen3|''You brought ''me into '' ''this, so '']][[User talk:Cchen3|''now you're ''going to ''bring me out]] 01:43, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Hiya Blade! So, thanks for adding me into your collab:) I really appreciate it, and promise Ill do my best:3 [[User:Bookwormicus|'''I'm the lonelier version of you,]] I just don't know where I went wrong... 02:42, March 26, 2014 (UTC) OH MAH GAWD I love youre siggy soooooooo much.... I almost died when I saw it XD I'll try to get it done moderately soon. I'm going on a trip over the weekend, and theres a lot of travel time, so I'll probably write it then, and have it typed sunday-ish. Is that okay? [[User:Bookwormicus|'I'm the lonelier version of you,']] I just don't know where I went wrong... 23:42, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Hiya Epic Chatter! I hope you don't mind if I did some capitalizing on our collab :3--Shadows Are Dark Mirrors OfYourself 02:51, March 27, 2014 (UTC) I'LL DO THAT IN A MOMENT GIVE ME A SEC--Shadows Are Dark Mirrors OfYourself 23:19, March 27, 2014 (UTC) I'LL DO THAT IN A MOMENT GIVE ME A SEC--Shadows Are Dark Mirrors OfYourself 23:19, March 27, 2014 (UTC) First of all, you still need to finish your comment on Pine Frost XD It's a good story, I pawmouse :3. Please sign the fans (if you liked it) and comment after you're done! And there's a sequel to it :D thankies <3 That's no blizzard, that's my sister 04:50, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Hi c: Aww thats sweet c: ; and Hi :D 19:53, March 29, 2014 (UTC) I must thank you for your siggie idea. You current siggie gave me the idea for the background colors :) I hope you don't mind that I used gray, black, and white in my siggie (though I didn't copy off your siggie) What do you think of it? :3 Here comes the sun, Here comes the rain, Standing in the eye of the hurricane 20:35, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Mine was from a song called Hurricane by Bridget Mendler :) Oh and I created a songfic series and the songs are from Evanescence. Can you go read and comment on those? :D Here comes the sun, Here comes the rain, Standing in the eye of the hurricane 23:46, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Why don't I link you :3 Find Me (Series). No the series is not named so people can find it xD Here comes the sun, Here comes the rain, Standing in the eye of the hurricane 23:58, March 29, 2014 (UTC) mkay but go finish reading up Pine Frost. :P Here comes the sun, Here comes the rain, Standing in the eye of the hurricane 00:12, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Hey Blade! Sooo, sorry for the late-ish update on Not Breathing. I just got back from my trip, because the journey home took forever. (LOTS of rain + traffic) HOWEVER, during said long journey, I finished writing the chapter on lined paper, and I'll type it tonight. That sound ok? Again, sorry for the late update. :) [[User:Bookwormicus|'I'm the lonelier version of you,']] I just don't know where I went wrong... hai Bl4d3~ I have a request for a gradient siggie since I am NOT going through making one again X_X anyway, have it go from black to an icy-blue I suppose, and the text saying 'party fallen' (from that one vocaloid song x3). I'll do the links~ c: thanks Spottedpaw You can't stop the fighting, but you can stop the killing. 02:58, March 31, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Blade! I'll get to work on it now [[User:Bluestar&Brightheart|''Oh I May Be 'On The Side Of The ]]''Angels, But Don't Think ''[[The Last Sunset|''For One Second That I ''Am One Of Them'']] Blade, just wanted to ask, did you leave Not Breathing? Because you haven't diuscussed or edited it in daysShadows Are Dark Mirrors OfYourself 20:29, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Thanks, I'm looking forward to writing them. :) Jackal49 (talk) 01:42, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Look forward to reading your stories too! They look interesting! Sorry but I gotta go to eat supper now. :( Maybe later. :) Jackal49 (talk) 01:52, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! Same here! ^^ Geopaw (talk) 20:53, May 25, 2014 (UTC)AnimegeoGeopaw (talk) 20:53, May 25, 2014 (UTC) REALLY?!!! :D that would be great! thanx if u do o: Geopaw (talk) 21:19, May 25, 2014 (UTC)GeopawGeopaw (talk) 21:19, May 25, 2014 (UTC) where do we discuss it then...? if i iz aloud on da chat, mind if we chat there?o3o Geopaw (talk) 23:23, May 25, 2014 (UTC)GeopawGeopaw (talk) 23:23, May 25, 2014 (UTC) howz nowz? YOU SHOULD LIEK TOTALLY GET ON CHAT *flail* The road to success is always under construction. 23:15, June 2, 2014 (UTC) your siggie is so pretty omsc But, with the weight of the world on my shoulders, how could I smile? 19:51, June 19, 2014 (UTC) thanks~ and yes my occupation is the best one everrrr and about the contest: I'm not sure about that. I could message her on deviantART about it, but I dunno if she'll reply. she seems to be there more often than she is here. but take advantage of the extension while you can, if you need it. c: But, with the weight of the world on my shoulders, how could I smile? 03:12, June 20, 2014 (UTC) It's fine, your entry will still be counted :3 ~ If life was perfect than I'd still be here with you ~ 16:47, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Blade: Please comment on Legacy of TrappedClan! Thank you. :) 23:16, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Hi, I'm WolfWicker, Darkstripe suggested you to me because you are good at coding. Would you be willing to code a sig for me? If not, I understand, and thank you anyways. WolfWicker please read my bloglightning out (talk) 20:32, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Thanks so much for the help Blade! I couldn't have done it without you! --The dark is rising;how can any light survive? 01:50, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Ahhhhh Help Blade! My sig like automatically reset to it usual boring self! I don't know what I did!!! User: SaynaSLuke 20:21, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Fear Garden is best garden meaning have you seen the video to it (it's Vocaloid obviously x3) it's creepy omsc But, with the weight of the world on my shoulders, how could I smile? 20:33, July 15, 2014 (UTC) SORRY! I somehow figured out how to fix the sig, (like, how did I do that?) so never mind Blade XP PS: You do have an epic signature XD Luv it! The dark is rising;how can any light survive? 21:28, July 15, 2014 (UTC) /FLAILS earlier I noticed that the public library where I live has Fruits Basket :D now I can read it and fangirl with you *flails again* But, with the weight of the world on my shoulders, how could I smile? 20:06, July 19, 2014 (UTC) have you ever noticed that the first part of kradness' name is the reversed spelling of dark because I just noticed that owo Let's ignore this tragic murderous miracle 19:58, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Blade, now that you got me started with siggys, I am totally addicted to them! I must ask you, how do you make those awesome solid backgrounds on your sigs? (as you can see, I keep switching mine, because I can't stop for some reason XP) Thank you! 'Fitting In' means losing your identity 01:34, July 28, 2014 (UTC) ---- Hey Blade!! Ish Hawkeh =D I was just stopping by and saw you! How's it goin'? xD Oops forgot my sig ^^ [[User:Hawkbreath|'''Music is my]] [[User Talk:Hawkbreath|''drug]] 23:46, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Hi Blade! Your signatures are sooooooooooooo good! You see, I'm new to this wiki and I was wondering if you could make me one? I'd like it to have Sparrowpool in it if that's OK with you. Thanks --Sparrowpool888 (talk) 15:52, August 4, 2014 (UTC) THAT SHADING IS PERFECT OKAY. and yes I shall read it. c: Let's ignore this tragic murderous miracle 19:29, August 9, 2014 (UTC) that pic is amazing okay :o and sorry for not being online lol tell your world 23:02, August 9, 2014 (UTC) it's amazing nya~ sorry that I couldn't think of what to write ;w; again, really cool c: tell your world 23:24, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Hello! It's will. Can you aid me with my fanfic? WilliamCliffston (talk) 23:55, August 11, 2014 (UTC) What is needed? Requirements? WilliamCliffston (talk) 23:59, August 11, 2014 (UTC) yeah, I'll do chapter 1~ c: tell your world 00:00, August 12, 2014 (UTC) blade sobs i made a new sig for myself sobs more is it good. a.k.a have i not just wasted an hour on one sig. if both my 'past' and my f u t u r e vanish will I be able to soar freely? 02:59, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Consider it done :-) --i think i'll try defying gravity 17:56, August 16, 2014 (UTC) 1) yesssssssss 2) thanks :D i told myself that i would never do gradients again, but just look at it. not bad. yeah, some of it's kinda hard to read, but meh. 3) ooh, that would be cool~ i'll / i'd vote on them when/if you do. 4) yes you must start that. 5) i can't get songs i want on my mp3. like, i downloaded them on my laptop from mediafire, then when i went to sync the music to the mp3, it doesn't show up in the music library for the laptop. so i am sad. if both my 'past' and my f u t u r e vanish will I be able to soar freely? 19:41, August 16, 2014 (UTC) pokes Blayde, if your contest is made, I wanna join :D heartbreaks are my speciality <3 T e l l m e j u s t a d r e a m ~ t h i s i s 02:37, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Hahaha just don't be extra harsh on meh ;) <3 tho I think making you cry should be extra points :D (do you like sig nya?) T e l l m e j u s t a d r e a m ~ t h i s i s 02:42, August 20, 2014 (UTC) hm, I will work hard did you read FITH, did it make you cry :o okay but maybe it'll be heartbreaking in a way you'll feel sorry for the charrie but not cry? xD I dunno, no I'm not trying to bribe you, but I DO have extra cookies c: Would you like one? and thanks, you should make your sig more colorful, yes? xD T e l l m e j u s t a d r e a m ~ t h i s i s 02:48, August 20, 2014 (UTC) So I wrote some nya. Read and maybe comment on le prologue? c: I promise to try to edge away from undefeated, and reread Undefeated, and I realized how much my idea was like yours (i have to say I did get some of my ideas from you and your writing) So like yeah (email me more jeez xD) ily <3 T e l l m e j u s t a d r e a m ~ t h i s i s 04:38, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Consider your application successful! (It took me two minutes to realize that I meant "successful" and not "applicified...able...") :-) --i think i'll try defying gravity 10:48, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, of course! I thought there was something wrong with it but I had to go to school and never saw the red link. Thanks for letting me know. :-) --fire cannot kill a dragon 00:53, September 5, 2014 (UTC) Blaydeeee, I have time to chat for a bit, do you wanna? c: T e l l m e j u s t a d r e a m ~ t h i s i s 00:27, September 15, 2014 (UTC) BLADEE D: BLAYDEEE Ish Hawkeh.. I MISH YOU D;; Pwease message me asap. I wanna talk to my friend again. [[User:Hawkbreath|'Music is my']] [[User Talk:Hawkbreath|drug]] 05:18, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Why is everyone calling you Blayde D: That's my nick for youuuuu, ah not fair D: ily anyways <3 T e l l m e j u s t a d r e a m ~ t h i s i s 14:42, September 20, 2014 (UTC) I wanted to show off my new sig x3 ''Divergent, Veronica Roth ~ ~ ~[[In Justice, There's Love|'n']][[In Justice, There's Love|'t']] Death [[Cold|could not e'rase her]] She is [[Dying Inside|'perman']] 00:41, September 22, 2014 (UTC) it took me like an hour xD I had to add the top line in order to put the last "nt" :P Or else I wouldn't have that part lol ''Divergent, Veronica Roth ~ ~ ~[[In Justice, There's Love|'''n]][[In Justice, There's Love|'t']] Death [[Cold|could not e'rase her]] She is [[Dying Inside|'perman']] 00:45, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Okay, sorry. I have been busy. I will get to it. Hey so in your contest, if I have a prologue, ten chapters, and an epilogue, it would qualify for the chapter minimum? C: (AND FORGIVE ME IF I DO TWELVE CHAPTERS + PROLOGUE AND EPILOGUE XD I TEND TO DO THAT C:) ''Divergent, Veronica Roth ~ ~ ~[[In Justice, There's Love|'''n]][[In Justice, There's Love|'t']] Death [[Cold|could not e'rase her]] She is [[Dying Inside|'perman']] 03:13, October 2, 2014 (UTC) '* MAXIMUM darn it (read message above c:) ''Divergent, Veronica Roth ~ ~ ~[[In Justice, There's Love|'''n]][[In Justice, There's Love|'t']] Death [[Cold|could not e'rase her]] She is [[Dying Inside|'perman']] 03:13, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Okie cool c; I'll try not to go over ten owo ''Divergent, Veronica Roth ~ ~ ~[[In Justice, There's Love|'''n]][[In Justice, There's Love|'t']] Death [[Cold|could not e'rase her]] She is [[Dying Inside|'perman']] 22:29, October 2, 2014 (UTC) ---- Oh, sorry Firey.. Anyways, Blade..? Did you get my message? :c [[User:Hawkbreath|'Music is my]] [[User Talk:Hawkbreath|''drug]] 02:33, October 4, 2014 (UTC) BLADE-SAN LISTEN TO THIS PERSON AND THEIR BEAUTIFUL VOICE --> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jhvscDi0mD4 WATCH THE WHOLE THING 'KAI senbonzakura 00:32, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Starry Hey, Blade! You may not know me, but I am Starry. I joined some months ago. Anyhow, I saw your competition blog and I was wondering how you you get it approved? Thanks! :-) Keep your eyes on the stars, and your feet on the ground 05:38, October 23, 2014 (UTC) on dA I sent you a thing I made a new skype and so I noted you about it~ senbonzakura 22:22, October 24, 2014 (UTC) CLAWDERP IS LOVE. CLAWDERP IS LIFE DO NOT DELETE HIM [[User talk:Bluestar&Brightheart|'So 'Rea'lize ]][[Beautiful|'''There's 'Cha'os 'In ']][[Out There|'The 'Air 'Ton'ight]] UM IDK? I don't remember much about TITE, nevertheless know a "Clawkit" So sorry ;c Divergent, Veronica Roth ~ ~ ~[[In Justice, There's Love|'n']][[In Justice, There's Love|'t']] Death [[Cold|could not e'rase her]] She is [[Dying Inside|'perman']] 02:37, October 27, 2014 (UTC) wait like you mean Clawderp or is he in another story. honestly I can't remember much from This is the End. eh, does he actually appear / serve a purpose? if not, maybe you could take him out? have you worked on along the lonely path shoves Wear your tragedies as armor, not shackles 00:32, October 28, 2014 (UTC) idk, I had no seemingly obsession with this Clawderp, I do remember Vee and Brighty talking about him, but he's not exactly important to me :P So idc ''Divergent, Veronica Roth ~ ~ ~[[In Justice, There's Love|'''n]][[In Justice, There's Love|'t']] Death [[Cold|could not e'rase her]] She is [[Dying Inside|'perman']] 00:59, October 28, 2014 (UTC) but he is life [[User talk:Bluestar&Brightheart|'So 'Rea'lize ']][[Beautiful|'There's 'Cha'os 'In ']][[Out There|'The 'Air 'Ton'ight]] omg i died at the first video "if you try to upload this I'll kill you in your sleep" "it's not screaming it's normal" so shota omfsc ALONG THE LONELY PATH WHINESSSSSSSS Wear your tragedies as armor, not shackles 01:45, October 28, 2014 (UTC) oh and you should listen to rin & len sincerity nature: drastic measures of ignorance and try to sing it haha Wear your tragedies as armor, not shackles 01:46, October 28, 2014 (UTC) OBJECTION! Clawderp was introduced to TITE with one line. Most people aren't sure who he is, and if you skim, you won't even notice him. Clawderp doesn't need to be added to any future installments, but having him taken out of TITE would anger many fans, and they would probably send rabid dogs your way. [[User talk:Bluestar&Brightheart|'So 'Realize ']][[Beautiful|'There's 'Cha'os 'In ']][[Out There|'The 'Air 'Ton'ight]] OBJECTION Clawderp's presence does not run the story at all. In fact, he makes the story even greater than it already was. He doesn't need a mention in future installments, if he keeps his place in TITE [[User talk:Bluestar&Brightheart|'So 'Realize ']][[Beautiful|'There's 'Cha'os 'In ']][[Out There|'The 'Air 'Ton'ight]] ok mortal it's time to judge the contest if you haven't already read the blog mortal have fun judging and yeah Wear your tragedies as armor, not shackles 23:55, November 4, 2014 (UTC) eyyyy you should judge your contest :333 Divergent, Veronica Roth ~ ~ ~[[In Justice, There's Love|'n']][[In Justice, There's Love|'t']] Death [[Cold|could not e'rase her]] She is [[Dying Inside|'perman']] 04:00, November 26, 2014 (UTC) I'll take a look at it -- thanks so much for letting me know! And don't worry about sounding awkward -- we all kind of are. :-) --fire cannot kill a dragon 01:36, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Just wanted to let you know/to follow up: I've taken a look at it, and we're all right with portraying homosexual relationships on the wiki. Just figured I'd let you know -- the Rules are somewhat outdated, but the admins are all comfortable with it and we're trying to spread acceptance as well. I hope it doesn't bother you -- if it does, just refrain from looking at the page! Thanks for letting me know. :-) --fire cannot kill a dragon 01:40, November 29, 2014 (UTC) crap sorry I didn't know DDDDDD: and could you code me a siggy? yours looks aweeeesomeeee <3<3 Djagtai (talk) 23:48, November 30, 2014 (UTC) ---- Blade.. Why dont you answer...? [[User:Hawkbreath|'Music is my]] [[User Talk:Hawkbreath|''drug]] 02:47, December 1, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, it's just that i messaged you twice and you didn't answer XD I thought you were mad at me or something.. [[User:Hawkbreath|'Music is my']] [[User Talk:Hawkbreath|drug]] 02:51, December 1, 2014 (UTC) Whew, okai i got scared that like-- you became too cool for me lol. Wanna go on chat? [[User:Hawkbreath|'Music is my']] [[User Talk:Hawkbreath|drug]] 02:54, December 1, 2014 (UTC) bladeee 1. you should totally judge for my contest 2. in art we're studying this Japanese artist whose name everyone was making fun of like those fluxing idiots they don't understand the foreign greatness of Japan 3. i've memorized the first few lyrics of Unravel which is really gr8 :D Wear your tragedies as armor, not shackles OMG I WAS LOOKING AT THOSE CHAT CONVOS WE HAD AND I SAW SOEMTHING ABOUT A DA OMG I HAVE ONE TOOOO LETS WATCH EACH OTHER XPPP link meeeee plsssssss XPPPPPPP Shadows Are Dark Mirrors OfYourself 01:13, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Such no caps Much wow x3 Shadows Are Dark Mirrors OfYourself 23:44, December 11, 2014 ( Signature thing Signiature: The problem is not the problem, the problem is your attitude about the problem. Do you understand? Colors (In shadow) Red, Purple, Blue, Green, Orange eyyyy ''Cold ~ Brownshade ~ u think we w I wanted to know if we were still...going. What makes y~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ren't? 02:29, December 16, 2014 (UTC)' Well done with the signature, Blayde. I love it! Couild you tell me the code for it? User:Victoria221~''The problem is not the problem, the problem is your attitude about the problem. Do you understand?'' 21:07, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Alright, thanks so much!! User:Victoria221~''The problem is not the problem, the problem is your attitude about the problem. Do you understand?'' 21:17, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Poetry Competition: Hello! What do I call you XD? I'm just gonna call you Blade. I wanted to let you know that your poem Antipathes was first for most original. Congratulations! There's a lot of waste around that... I'll fix it Merry Christmas!And a happy New Year! 04:57, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Lol hi again! Your poem Peccatum was second in the category saddest poem. Merry Christmas!And a happy New Year! 02:18, December 21, 2014 (UTC) good lORD THAT'S A SENTENCE YES sono kokoro wo kuroku someta no wa Hi, I'm Flamestar. I was wondering if you..could make me a signature? Flamestar22 (talk) Thanks! Okay, so I want the text to be: Sun shall rise, darkness shall fall in orange, light orange, and yellow colors. I also want it to be italic and it to be shadowy text. Flamestar22 (talk) Yeah, and okay. By shadowy I mean like..its hard to explain...You can just do gradients. Flamestar22 (talk) Welcome Back! Can you do the sig? Flamestar22 (talk) Hey, Blade. I forgive you and I love it, thanks! Now, how would I use the code in my prefrences box? Flamestar22 (talk) I tried it out, tell me if it works. ''Sun shall rise''[[A New Beggining|'', darkness shall fall ]] ''Alright, thanks Blade! [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[A New Beggining|'', darkness shall fall ]] Alrighty, thanks! ''Sun shall rise''[[A New Beggining|'', darkness shall fall ]] chess/bl4d3/whatever you should like judge firey's story for the contest that's been closed for like two weeks asdflails sono kokoro wo kuroku someta no wa Ey so I coded it and stuff, contact me when you're on so we can plan the collab ;) "All of you want to blame others for the fact that you’ve lost somebody." - Tessa, Cold 04:37, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Perhaps we should plan before we write xD "All of you want to blame others for the fact that you’ve lost somebody." - Tessa, Cold 17:24, January 2, 2015 (UTC) made the pic smaller, it was too big to me :P "All of you want to blame others for the fact that you’ve lost somebody." - Tessa, Cold 20:23, January 2, 2015 (UTC) ay so we need to talk about ch 1 of Anomaly :P (and you gonna gradient ch 1 or what :3333 we take pride in our gradient skills man) "All of you want to blame others for the fact that you’ve lost somebody." - Tessa, Cold 17:33, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Well it'll be a bit until I can join the dark side, but hopefully I'll catch you when I can! C: Then planning and stuff "All of you want to blame others for the fact that you’ve lost somebody." - Tessa, Cold 21:54, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Finished! It's short but message me so we can plan tomorrow :) "All of you want to blame others for the fact that you’ve lost somebody." - Tessa, Cold 05:27, January 4, 2015 (UTC) If you're on, now I guess :P "All of you want to blame others for the fact that you’ve lost somebody." - Tessa, Cold 22:26, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Ey so I'm almost done with my Anomaly chapter and later on, do you want to do a collab about what happened to the Schism afterwards? You could be Hades and I could be Raven or something "All of you want to blame others for the fact that you’ve lost somebody." - Tessa, Cold 03:55, January 5, 2015 (UTC) ey so read message above ^^ too and I finished my chappie, the font is Undergone Personal Use if you wanna get it and message me so we can plan! "All of you want to blame others for the fact that you’ve lost somebody." - Tessa, Cold 04:19, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Alrighty well, I'm going to be slower when writing Anomaly and perhaps our later on collab because school and hw and sigh "All of you want to blame others for the fact that you’ve lost somebody." - Tessa, Cold 00:27, January 6, 2015 (UTC) DAY IS LOVE DAY IS LIFE <33333 PRODIGY IS YOUR NEXT GOAL DAY/JUNE IS LOVELY AND I SHIP IT SO HARD :D <3 "All of you want to blame others for the fact that you’ve lost somebody." - Tessa, Cold 03:59, January 14, 2015 (UTC) I want to adopt your story called Less Than Perfect. How do I do that? DANKEEE <3 "All of you want to blame others for the fact that you’ve lost somebody." - Tessa, Cold 01:01, January 16, 2015 (UTC) THEIR VOICES ARE SO HARMONIOUS HAHA and yes it's very beautiful and that new sig oooo ''oppose fate Um... Hi blade. I was looking at the story adoption page and I saw it said "Adopted by Peaceheart." Although, you told me that the admins would say it was adopted. I'm just asking. Is the story officially mine? Thanks. I promise I'll stick to the main storyline. --User:Peaceheart(User talk:Peaceheart) 16:18, January 17, 2015 (UTC) ah well the dark side sounds too dark today ;) Each day means a new twenty-four hours. Each day means everything's possible again. - Day 03:55, January 19, 2015 (UTC) depends :3 Each day means a new twenty-four hours. Each day means everything's possible again. - Day BREATHES HEAVILY NOT TODAY BUT SOON WE WILL FANGIRL DAY IS LOVE <3 MY SiG IS FROM LEGEND Each day means a new twenty-four hours. Each day means everything's possible again. - Day 02:08, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Sure you can call me Tenshi or whatever (XD) Thnx for the warm welcome too! AngelWing888 (talk) 09:40, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Hi! :D And yes, I actually did see God's Not Dead! I really liked it :) (Um, I hope I'm doing this right, you did ''get a notification saying that you have a new message, right?) BeautifulSnowfur (talk) 05:07, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Ikr! That movie was so interesting Did you see Heaven Is For Real? That one was cool! So, I hope you don't mind my asking, I'm just curious, are you like.... a Christian, too? BeautifulSnowfur (talk) 21:49, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Okay Really? Cool! What denomination? (I'm an Independant Baptist) BeautifulSnowfur (talk) 06:25, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Also, I was wondering if you would like to teach me how to code, or maybe do a siggy (aren't they pretty much the same thing)? BeautifulSnowfur (talk) 06:25, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Oh wow, cool! C: Yeah, I ''would ''like for you to show me some of the basics (: And also a more complex signature Yeah, that signature (like all of yours, I think,) looks neat Your signature says, "i don't like climbing trees". ''You ''don't? Or did you do that signature because "i don't like climbing trees" is a link for that fanfic? (btw, I really liked that fanfic 'i've died for you', it said a lot of the things I've thought about, myself, like why do the warriors say, "The prey is sacrificing itself for the Clan," and all that. :) BeautifulSnowfur (talk) 16:20, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I think it's probably more of the whole denomination, (I've been to a few Southern Baptist churches before,) Independant Baptists are like that, too. Okay. (I LOVE climbing trees!) So you don't like heights? You're welcome, but what did you mean? I mean, you said you love writing like that, but were you talking about coding and signatures, or that fanfic? I basically understood the thing about the placement of the words on a page, but what did you mean when you said............. '':| ...... .. '' Well, I have just now re-read your explanation for about the fifth time, and I think it actually ''does ''make sense, now!! :D XD But only it's one of those things that I would have to keep coming back to and re-reading (again) because it is ''kind of ''hard to remember. But yeah, I was beginning to think I would never get this and you wouldn't be able to fully explain it to me XD Thanks c: Okay, I dont know if this is going to work, but I'll try to do a noobiish signature. It probably won't work, because I know you might have done something to your coding examples that you showed me so that it wouldn't be 'aligned' and all those characters wouldn't be there, but I'll try it anyway. : I ''love ''climbing trees And, if ''that ''didn't work, then here's my even ''more ''noobiish signature, lol; BeautifulSnowfur (talk) 04:27, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Yay, it worked! Lol BeautifulSnowfur (talk) 04:30, February 18, 2015 (UTC) i starting watching kuroshitsuji it's greatttt if you were to write a story with me in the lead role, it would certainly be a tragedy Yup, consider that done! Glad to help. :-) --fire cannot kill a dragon 00:08, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Oooh ok '' ''I guess my problem with understanding signatures is that I don't know why you have to do the < s p a n > or the < p > or any of those 'characters' and 'symbols'. I mean, I don't understand why I have to write them because I don't know what they're supposed to do and/or what they mean. Would you be able to tell me what they're for? Well, like I said, I don't really know why I have to put all those characters into the signature, so I just copied it from your examples and edited the colors and all that. this COding Now the linking part: this I wonder if it'll work if I'd try to c o l o r my link: http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:BeautifulSnowfur%7Cidk BeautifulSnowfur (talk) 03:03, February 24, 2015 (UTC) ] Okay Oh, hi, I din't know you were online! BeautifulSnowfur (talk) 03:10, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Okay Do you want to chat? BeautifulSnowfur (talk) 03:14, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Oooh never miind I have to go D: bye? BeautifulSnowfur (talk) 03:14, February 24, 2015 (UTC) well, bye :) BeautifulSnowfur (talk) 03:16, February 24, 2015 (UTC) It's fine ..... ;/.... ^w^ lol So, could you give me the next lesson about coding? BeautifulSnowfur (talk) 03:00, February 25, 2015 (UTC) TODAYS YOUR BIRTHDAY RIGHT WELL HERES THE DRAWING I CANT DRAW CHESHIRE AND I GOT HIS PALETTE FROM A JPEG PSHHHH SORRY enjoy C8 if you were to write a story with me in the lead role, it would certainly be a tragedy I just wanted to say, um happy birthday. :) Sometimes life hurts more than death 22:02, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Oh good grief I forgot HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY DEAR BLAYDE <3 I have nothing to offer you but enjoy this one quote that I'm sure you'll recognize: “Each day means a new twenty-four hours. Each day means everything's possible again. You live in the moment, you die in the moment, you take it all one day at a time. You try to walk in the light... --Day <3 `:) I hope you walk in the light and have a great day my dear friend <3 (or I can be cheesy and be like June: "You ''are the Republic, you are our light, and I love you, I love you until the day we meet again. I'll hold you in my heart and protect you there, grieving what we never had, cherishing what we did. I wish you were here. I love you, always." --June <3) Okay I'm sorry for spamming you with Legend quotes but that series if my life :) Happy birthday, may this day last forever (SEE WHAT I DID THERE HEHE) <3 you Each day means a new twenty-four hours. Each day means everything's possible again. - Day 00:54, February 26, 2015 (UTC) np~ ouo BUT ITS TERRIBLE -ROLLS AROUND if you were to write a story with me in the lead role, it would certainly be a tragedy Happy happy birthday!!! BeautifulSnowfur (talk) 06:33, February 26, 2015 (UTC)